Pen-type drug delivery devices have application where regular injection by persons without formal medical training occurs. This is increasingly common among patients having diabetes where self-treatment enables such patients to conduct effective management of their disease. Diabetes has been shown to cause certain problems. For example, people with diabetes can get high blood pressure, kidney disease, nerve damage, heart disease, and even in certain circumstances blindness. The damage caused by these problems may occur in patients whose blood sugar has been out of control for years. Keeping blood sugar under control, by way of effective insulin administration, is one method that can help prevent this damage from occurring.
In addition, people with diabetes can go into “diabetic coma” if their blood sugar is too high. They can also develop blood sugar that is too low (i.e. hypoglycemia) if they don't get enough food, or they exercise too much without adjusting insulin or food. Both diabetic coma and hypoglycemia can be very serious, and even fatal, if not treated quickly. Closely watching blood sugar, being aware of the early signs and symptoms of blood sugar that is too high or too low, and treating those conditions early can prevent these problems from becoming too serious.
Pen-type drug delivery devices have been designed and developed to help patients suffering from diabetes and other disease states so as to prevent such problems from occurring. The circumstances identified above highlight a number of design considerations and criteria for drug delivery devices, especially those that may be used to treat diabetes. As just one example, one requirement is that the drug delivery device must be robust in construction. The drug delivery device must also be easy to use both in terms of the drug delivery device manipulation and understanding of the device's operation. Diabetics, for instance, have to inject themselves repeatedly with insulin solution and the volume of insulin to be injected may vary from patient to patient and even from injection to injection. For at least this reason, certain diabetics may require drug delivery devices that allow the patient to inject successive measured dosages of the same or perhaps different preset volumes of insulin solution accurately and with minimum dexterity challenges. This presents a further design challenge since, in the case of certain diabetics, users may have impaired vision and/or may be physically infirm with limited dexterity.
Generally, pen-type injection devices include a cartridge having a slidable piston and containing a multi-dose quantity of a liquid medication. A lead screw extending from the dose setting mechanism of the injector pen is movable in a forward (i.e. distal or delivery direction) to advance the piston within the cartridge in such a manner as to dispense the contained medication from an outlet at the opposite cartridge end, typically through a needle that penetrates a stopper or septum at that opposite end. In disposable or prefilled pens where the cartridge is permanently sealed within the pen housing, after a pen has been utilized to exhaust the supply of medication within the cartridge, the entire pen is then discarded. In reusable pens, after a pen has been utilized to exhaust the supply of medication within the cartridge, the pen is disassembled to allow replacement of the spent cartridge with a fresh cartridge, and then the pen is reassembled for its subsequent use.
A number of pen-type injection devices are commercially available and unfortunately a number of those devices suffer from one or more design flaws that may result in the improper use of the injection device or the delivery of an inaccurate dosing of the medicament. Inaccurate dose setting could lead to fatal results. Other design flaws allow the possibility that a counterfeiter can dissemble a disposable pen and insert bogus medicament cartridge. This pen is then reassembled and sold as new. Such design flaws may not be realized when a pen is first commercialized and may only become apparent after the injection device has been in commercial use by patients for an extended period of time. As such, there exists a need to evaluate existing pen designs to identify the design flaws and then take corrective action, which typically would include redesigning certain original mechanisms within the injection device.
One such pen injector lending itself to design improvements is described in WO 2005/018721 A1. The following describes a number of such design flaws and presents corrective solutions to eliminate these flaws.